Asymmetrical Reflections of One Half of the Whole
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: Peter watches them together, and he knows that Sirius and Snape both want different things. They realize it too. Sirius/Snape.


Asymmetrical Reflections of One Half of the Whole

Peter's not stupid. He knows people think he is. But he's not. They may as well think what they want, because he knows better. No, what Peter is, is opportunistic. Yes, he's opportunistic. He waits around for more opportunities than are granted him, really, but when one comes along, right when he's waiting for it, he'll usually go along for the ride. And if nothing can be gained from a situation? Well, he likes to observe. No, he's not stupid.

Peter's not shocked by much when it's happening to other people. That's another thing. As much as he knows he's a coward, a crafty little coward who is only brave to do things like prank professors and sneak around, he enjoys observing others interact. It's pretty amusing. Some people think Peter's not bright enough to be amused.

But he is. He's amused by Sirius, and he's amused by Snape, and he's amused by what he calls "Sirius and Snape".

Sirius and Snape is amusing. It's very amusing. On the surface, at first glance, it isn't. But you have to dig deeper. You just have to dig deeper.

* * *

Peter uses the cloak on the nights they choose somewhere with a lot of stairs. James lets him use it every once in a while, and even though he doesn't know Peter has it now, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. He's probably asleep, or jerking off thinking about Lily.

Sirius pulls Snape the last couple feet toward the stairs up to the stands.

"Always with the quidditch pitch. It's blasted _cold_ out tonight," Snape mutters, and if it wasn't so low and muttery, it would be a pout.

"You're always cold, though, Snape. It's fitting."

Snape purses his lips.

"You're a wizard, aren't you? So cast a warming charm."

Snape looks a little embarrassed, and does so. He _does_ seem to forget he's a wizard sometimes. If only Sirius could forget it too. He'd be a lot happier.

Sirius always undresses Snape. The first time, it sort of threw Peter for a loop, but since it was just something he was observing, it didn't shock him. It wasn't even so much the act that surprised him as it was the look on Sirius's face. Sirius had this reverence for Snape's body. Peter didn't know why; it wasn't particularly muscled—quite thin, in fact—and was almost sickly pale. Snape's body was nothing like Sirius's. Then again, maybe that was why Sirius liked it. They say opposites attract.

Sirius would make little touches, little rubs, just gently turning Snape on. It made Snape harden, but it also seemed to make him squirmy and a little nervous. Sirius would always tell him to relax. Sometimes he would even give Snape a short massage, try and relieve his tension in that way first.

Snape did his part to try and look detachedly bored, no matter how many soft sounds escaped his throat. No matter the fact he liked to curl his fingers in Sirius's hair.

Sirius ate Snape's cock like nothing Peter had ever seen before. It was so hot and intense it made him harden a little himself. Sometimes he stroked himself a little to the sights the two black-haired boys laid before him, but sometimes he didn't. Tonight he didn't.

Because sometimes he watched on a purely intellectual level. Snape was always holding himself back, holding himself in check, no matter how many soft sounds of reaction he made, no matter how his dark-as-night eyes hazed up with pleasure. Sirius was always Sirius. He didn't do "keeping oneself in check", it just wasn't in his nature. What he did do was positively try to devour Snape, in every way possible.

Typically, Sirius would eat at Snape's arse, make it wet, before casting kind spells and sliding home. Snape's legs would tighten around him, and he'd make those little noises, but he was still obviously holding back, no matter how much Sirius moaned.

Except, tonight was different. Tonight, Sirius pulled off of Snape's leaking prick to look up at him. "Snape?" he said huskily.

"Why did you stop?" he rasped, annoyed.

"I want you to fuck me, is all."

Snape paused. "What?"

Sirius sighed, lying out on his back in the bleachers. "Just what I said," he said, bringing his legs up a little, parting them. Snape looked flabbergasted, so Sirius gave him a wink, which he sneered at.

Snape rolled his eyes at Sirius's initial sound of pleasure, coming just with the spells cast to stretch, protect, and moisten. "Something tells me this is your first time."

Sirius looked a little hurt, but hid it. "It is, actually." He bit his lip after admitting it.

Snape looked slightly surprised again, looking Sirius's body up and down. Despite saying he believed it, he hadn't. Since there was really nothing a person could say to that admission, he pressed in.

Sirius made what had to be one of the loudest noises of the night, enjoying the slight pain of a prick sliding into him. "Hadn't realized you were so big," he gasped once Snape was all the way in.

"Too big for you, Black?"

"You can call me Sirius."

Snape pulled back a little and thrust in reply. Sirius made a little whine. Snape soothed a hand down his chest as if in apology. He gently plucked a nipple.

This was fairly new. Snape didn't touch Sirius very often; it was usually Snape passively letting Sirius do whatever he would and reacting as little as possible, as if it had been a test in keeping control even in the face of hot, hot sex. Sirius never treated it like much of a test, reacting loudly, beautifully. He was, if possible, even more gorgeous in his passion.

"How many of the others call you Sirius?" Snape gritted out, beginning to thrust.

"Mmm. Ssssev," Sirius murmured. Peter knew there really weren't any others, at least not ones who mattered to Sirius. This was what Sirius craved. Sirius wanted Snape so, so much. He wanted more of Snape than Snape would even allow himself to have.

"Snape," Snape said, but they both knew that wasn't going to stop Sirius. Sirius was kind of old-fashioned in some ways.

Eventually, Snape's passion rose for the tight body underneath him, and he crumpled Sirius in half, thrusting into him so hard Sirius's head hit the cushioning charms on the bleacher again and again. He was hitting Sirius's prostate, and Sirius was screaming.

Snape finally came, pulling out. He held Sirius gently as Sirius stroked himself to quick completion. He rolled over slightly to capture Snape's lips in a kiss. "I love you," he murmured. Snape's entire body went stiff, and he gently pulled away.

"No! No, it's something I say to all of them. You've seen broads; they won't put out unless you . . . don't go. Stay." He reached for Snape's hand. Snape glanced over at him before putting on his clothes the rest of the way.

"You disgust me," Snape said.

"You disgust me too," Sirius said, but Peter knew he couldn't have meant it.

With that seemingly settled, Snape let Sirius curl him in his arms and they sat for a little bit, looking up at the stars.

* * *

Peter watched the dynamics in their fighting change. He was the only one aware of it except, perhaps, Sirius. It seemed that Sirius, while just as harsh, would take the things he did and repent of them later to Snape, kissing him, trying to take the sting away. But the damage was always done. Peter could tell Snape was just savoring the instances, using them to keep any feelings he had for Sirius at bay. Sirius was thwarting the relationship he so cared about.

"I really do, you know."

"Do what?"

"Do . . . you know."

"Do what?"

"Never mind," Sirius finally said. "Never mind. Let's just call it a night."

Snape put a hand on his shoulder as he rose, keeping him there. He leaned in for a tender kiss. "I don't," he said.

Sirius swallowed. "How could you not, at this point?"

"How could I not? _How_ could I _not_? Would you like to start at the first day we ever met?"

"No," Sirius said meekly. "No, I can recall."

"If you want more, go take yourself to one of the others. If you want to keep fucking, which, might I add, is just about your only talent, by all means, keep seeing me. But I'm not going to be your 'Severus'. Frankly, you disgust me."

Peter was the only one who knew why Sirius was crying when he finally came back to the room.

* * *

Peter's not stupid. He has no problem helping Sirius out, letting it seem like he's accidentally letting something get to Snape's ears. And he thinks Snape knows something bad is going to be in the Shrieking Shack—it _is_ the _Shrieking_ Shack. But he also thinks Snape knows what he has to do and that Sirius knows what _he_ has to do. It's like a game, a sordid little game, and everyone is playing their part. Even Peter. Even James. Even Remus. Though Peter's the only of the three that knows it's a game.

Sirius has to do it. If Snape won't love him, what else can he do to save face? If Snape hates him, he won't care. He just doesn't want him to not love him anymore, and not-love isn't the same as hate.

Snape has to do it too. Sirius won't use him like he's supposed to. He actually . . . actually _likes_ him. _Actually likes him_. So Snape will play along, if only so he can go on not-loving him in peace.

Peter likes the game. He likes the game a lot.


End file.
